The proposed research will undertake a detailed analysis of the consequences of residential segregation for Hispanics, blacks, and Asians in the 50 largest U.S. metropolitan areas. The consequences considered will include health, exposure to crime, access of education, and quality of the residential environment. The research will be conducted in three phases. The first phase will use census tract data to describe the socioeconomic and physical environments experienced by the three minority groups. Analyses in this phase will include a descriptive profile of tracts classified by kind of racial/ethnic change, a structural equation analysis of the extent of which each minority group is able to convert socioeconomic achievements into desirable spatial outcomes, and a study of social class segregation for each minority group. The second phase will replicate the structural equation analysis of the first phase using multi-level microdate obtained from the U.S. Census Bureau. The third phase create a special data file associating mortality rates, crime rates, and school quality indicators to particular census tracts in ten urban areas. Descriptive analysis will characterize the extent of each group's exposure to crime, mortality, and education in different kinds of neighborhoods, and structural equation models will be estimated to measure the degree to which Hispanics, blacks, and Asians are able to translate socioeconomic achievements into desirable residential environments characterized by low crime, low mortality, and high quality education.